


Watching, No Longer Waiting

by providentialeyes



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: :)))), Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Complicated Relationships, Exhibitionism, Gay Virgin John, Hand Jobs, M/M, Power Imbalance, Re-upload, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, dutch isn't great in this go figure, established relationship between dutch and arthur, i'm annoyed so here, red right hand holding two leashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/providentialeyes/pseuds/providentialeyes
Summary: “Oh, Arthur,” He coos, “You haven’t seen him? Lingering around the tent when we’re together. Eyeing the both of us like pieces of meat.”Dutch isn’t even trying to be quiet, though he’s hushed enough that the other tents wouldn’t hear.Arthur glances over towards John and the younger man is tensed, Arthur’s sure his shoulders weren’t quite that close to his ears last time he looked.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan/Dutch van Der Linde
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Watching, No Longer Waiting

Arthur wakes to a hand cupping his jaw, can feel himself frowning before he even opens his eyes. 

When he does, he sees a shadow kneeling over him, a figure he’d recognize anywhere. 

“Dutch?” He murmurs.

“Shhh,” Dutch replies and leans down until their lips press together. 

Arthur hums into the kiss. 

There’s barely enough light to see, but he manages to get one hand tangled in the hair at Dutch’s nape, lets his knees cradle the older man’s hips. 

Then it hits him.

They aren’t alone. 

After losing some stuff in a wildfire they’d consolidated, almost everyone sharing tents, Dutch with Hosea, the ladies all together, Arthur with…

Arthur with John. 

Arthur stops kissing, glances to the side where the younger man is laying, facing the other way. 

“Dutch,” Arthur hisses, pulls the older man away from kissing him by the grip in his hair. 

Dutch laughs. Arthur frowns in confusion. 

“Oh, Arthur,” He coos, “You haven’t seen him? Lingering around the tent when we’re together. Eyeing the both of us like pieces of meat.” 

Dutch isn’t even trying to be quiet, though he’s hushed enough that the other tents wouldn’t hear. 

Arthur glances over towards John and the younger man is tensed, Arthur’s sure his shoulders weren’t quite that close to his ears last time he looked. 

Dutch is peppering kisses on his jaw, down his neck…

Over his bare chest, going lower.

Arthur’s stomach clenches with heat. 

If he’s talking truth... 

Arthur swallows loudly as Dutch shimmies Arthur’s pants down.

He presses a fist to his mouth to bite instead of moaning as the older man takes Arthur’s length into his mouth. 

“Fuck,” He whispers into his hand, arches his back and watches John. 

The younger man turns over, onto his back, staring at the ceiling for a moment then finally looking over. 

John’s lips part in surprise and he slaps a hand over his eyes. 

Dutch rumbles around Arthur’s cock with laughter. 

Arthur hisses, thumps the back of Dutch’s head, glaring for a moment. 

Before he looks back at John, who’s peering out from between his fingers…

Watching 

“God,” Arthur clenches the fingers against his mouth then lifts them, “John?” 

The younger man flinches, meets Arthur’s eyes like a lightning strike. 

“S’what he said…” Arthur trails off with a gasp as Dutch plays with his balls, “Shit… S’it true?” 

Arthur can see John’s adam’s apple bobbing in the dim light. 

The younger man nods. 

Arthur hisses at the heat that shoots through him, glances at the top of the tent. 

Makes a split-second decision. 

“C’mere,” Arthur says roughly, makes an inviting gesture with his hand, rolling his wrist. 

Dutch pauses and the older men watch as John hesitates then flips back his blanket and shuffles over to kneel next to Arthur’s waist.

Arthur gently grabs John’s hand and brings it to his mouth, kissing the palm. 

“What… What do I do?” John whispers, in awe of this situation, still unsure if it’s real. 

“Whatever you want, darlin’,” Arthur nuzzles the younger man’s hand as Dutch pulls back, sits back on his heels between Arthur’s legs. 

Watching. 

John looks unsure, glances between the older men. 

“Kissin’?” The youngest asks, Dutch chuckles. 

“Sure,” Arthur soothes, “Who?” 

John just blinks.

Arthur snorts at that, amused, then uses his hold on John’s hand to pull the younger man closer, guides one leg over his torso so John is sitting on his stomach. 

They can all hear the click of John’s throat as he swallows hard, flustering when he glances behind him, sees Arthur’s leaking, spit-slick length behind him, only an inch or two from his ass. 

He glances up at Dutch, who’s watching the younger men, one hand palming himself through his pants. 

John turns back to Arthur quickly. 

Arthur’s smirking, slightly, and John lets his hands fall to the bedroll at either side of Arthur’s head, as he leans down. 

Presses the gentlest, most innocent kiss to Arthur’s lips that the older man has ever felt. 

Arthur moves his hands to hold the sides of John’s face, guides the younger into a deeper, sweeter kiss. 

Feels John moving, tensing and then relaxing repeatedly, glances to see Dutch maneuvering John. 

Hears fabric being cut. 

Feels John murmur a protest into his mouth. Arthur hushes him, glances down again. 

Dutch has split and separated John’s underwear, the fabric clinging to the younger man’s spread thighs, but splayed open to reveal him, from his belly button to the dimples at the base of his spine. 

Arthur whistles lowly at the sight of John’s cock, flushed and hard, dribbling pre-come.

Dutch’s hands curl around John’s hips and pull him until he’s seated on Arthur’s hips, their dicks almost touching. 

John squirms, tries to hide his face in his own shoulder. 

This time it’s Dutch who reassures him. 

“Shh, my boy,” Dutch murmurs, guides John’s hand to Arthur’s length, curls his fingers around it. 

Arthur fights to keep his breathing even, watches as John frowns, shifts his hand aimlessly before gripping Arthur tighter, getting a literal feel for him. 

“Good boy,” Arthur murmurs, it causes John’s head to jerk up, his eyes wide. 

“Oh?” Arthur sits up a little, causes John to seat deeper into his lap, “You like that, Johnny?” 

John chews on his lower lip, glances back at Dutch, who’s observing them, fully clothed. 

Always the most put-together. 

John nods, twists his wrist, starts stroking Arthur. 

Arthur’s head falls forward, biting down a muffled groan. 

“Yeah, just like that, John,” Arthur murmurs, uses a hand on the back of John’s head to guide their mouths back together. 

Feels the rhythm of John’s hand stutter. 

Arthur uses the leverage of the arm under him to roll his hips up into John’s touch, coos when John gasps. 

Blinks open one eye when John lets slip a whimper into their kiss. 

Dutch has a hand around John’s cock, stroking a thumb over the leaking slit. 

Arthur smiles into the kiss, plays with John’s hair. 

It’s getting so long, lately. 

Arthur had known, when John was a kid, that the younger had a bit of a crush on Arthur. 

Figured it fled when Abigail joined up, those two becoming close, fast. 

Feels, more than hears, when John whimpers again, looks down to see Dutch stroking John, the younger man’s hips twitching into the touch. 

Arthur bites gently at John’s lips, causing the younger man to gasp, pull back. 

Stare at Arthur with the same heat in his eyes that’s burning low in Arthur’s gut. 

Arthur gently pulls John’s hand away from his cock, takes himself into hand, keeping his eyes on John’s as he leans back, grip tight and strokes meaningful. 

John pants, open-mouthed, his hand gripping Dutch’s arm, looks desperate, a little petrified. 

Keens, only to cut himself off, bites his lips closed and presses back against Dutch.

Still watching Arthur. 

He starts trembling, nails digging into Dutch, hips canting into the hand around him. 

“Shit,” Arthur curses, rumbling and drawn out as he squeezes himself then matches Dutch’s pace. 

“Ah, shit, shit, _shit_ ,” John gasps and whimpers and arches into the space between himself and Arthur, his come spilling out, leaking over Dutch’s fingers, down into the gap between Arthur’s thighs. 

Arthur follows soon after, his release painting over John’s belly and his own. 

Dutch is murmuring, softly into John’s ear as the younger man looks shy. 

Arthur lets himself go and sits up, kisses John’s cheek. 

“You did so good,” Arthur murmurs through his heavy breaths. 

Dutch echoes the statement lazily, and finally removes his hand from John’s length when the younger man starts squirming at the over-stimulation. 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://providentialeyes.tumblr.com)


End file.
